Voyage dans le temps 2
by ouistiti
Summary: suite de voyages ds le tps .
1. Default Chapter

Harry éclata de rire en entendant le nom du commentateur ,et tous les Gryffondors se dirigèrent dans le parc ,où le garçon roux qu'Harry identifia comme étant Arthur Weasley ,le père de Ron , fit exploser des feux d'artifice .  
Harry avait complètement oublié son bras ,tant il était euphorique ,mais lorsque des élèves voulurent lui serrer la main ,il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger .  
Il raconta tout à Sirius ,Rémus ,Peter et Lily ,et ils allèrent trouver Madame Pomfresh .  
Celle-ci lui annula le sortilège sans poser de questions , et Harry chercha Malefoy des yeux .Il était avec son équipe , dépité .  
Harry ,Sirius ,Lily ,Rémus et Peter s'approchèrent .  
-Alors ,Malefoy ,pas trop déçu ? demanda Sirius .  
Malefoy ne répondi pas mais continua de fixer Harry .  
-J'aurai ta peau ,Potter,même si c'est la dernière chose que je devrai faire dans ma vie .  
Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ;C'était lui qui avait incité Voldemort à tuer son père .Tout était de sa faute .  
Sirius cracha aux pieds de Malefoy ,qui lui lança un regard méprisant.  
-Tu feras bien moins le malin dans quelques années ,Black .  
Black lui lança un regard de haine .  
-Venez ,dit Lily .Ils ne méritent pas notre attention .  
Harry la suivit ,et ils retournèrent dans le pré où une magnifique fête avait été improvisée .  
Les tables regorgeaient de bonbons ,gateaux et sucreries en tout genre.  
-Où vous avez eu tout ça ?demanda Peter ,impressioné .  
Arthur Weasley eut un sourire triomphant .  
-On a réussi à convaincre des elfes de nous apporter de quoi manger !  
Tu viens ,James ,on a trouvé de la musique ,on va pouvoir s'amuser ,tu es le héros du jour !!  
Arthur l'entraina .Harry sourit de voir Arthur Weasley si enjoué ;et il se retint d'éclater de rire quand il le vit rougir en essayant d'inviter maladroitement une assez jolie fille qui ressemblait à Molly Weasley à danser .  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'humeur pour danser .  
Il ne cessait de penser aux menaces de Malefoy et aux photos de son père .  
Il s'éclipsa et retourna au chateau .Personne ne s'apercut de son absence , tant les élèves étaient enjoués .  
En entrant ,il croisa le professeur Dumbledore .  
-C'était une très belle performance ,James .  
-Je vous remercie ,professeur .  
-Vous n'allez pas vous amusez avec les autres ?  
-Euh ...Non ,je n'en ai pas vraiment envie . répondit Harry en baissant les yeux .  
Dumbledore le regarda ,anxieux .  
-Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?Vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire .  
Harry eut un faible sourire .  
-Non ,tout va très bien ,professeur .  
Dumbledore soupira ,l'air peu convaincu .  
-Comme vous voudrez .  
Harry retourna dans le dortoir de James .  
Il prit la boîte sous le lit .  
Son premier reflexe fut de se dire qu'il manquait quelque chose .La boite n'était pas aussi remplie que tout à l'heure .  
Harry se sentit observé ;il leva la tête .Il n'y avait personne .  
Pourtant ,il sentait une présence .  
Il comprit .IL manquait la cape d'invisibilité de son père .  
-Qui est là ?  
-C'est ca que tu cherches ?demanda une voix .  
James enleva la cape .Harry le regarda bouche bée . 


	2. chapitre11

Harry perdit subitement l'usage de la parole .   
Il avait tellement imaginé ce qu'il pouvait dire à son père ,et maintenant qu'il était en face de lui ,il ne pouvait pas parler ,tant l'émotion le submergeait .  
Ce fut James qui rompit le silence :  
-J'ai vu ta performance au quidditch ;Tu es doué !  
Harry essaya de dire quelque chose ,mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche  
-Je peux m'asseoir ?demanda il .  
-Oui ...Oui ,bien sûr ..murmura Harry .Après tout ,c'est ton lit .  
James eut un petit rire .  
-C'est tellement étrange ,ce qui nous est arrivé .  
Harry acquiesa .  
-Est ce que tu sais ce qui ...Enfin ,ton futur ?  
Le visage de James s'assombrit .  
-Oui ,je sais .Sirius a essayé de me faire subir un sortilège d'oubli ,mais il n'a pas marché .  
-Et il t'a laissé repartir ?  
-Je ne lui ai pas dit ; j'ai fait semblant de ne plus me rappeler de rien .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je voulais te parler .  
-Justement ,je ne sais plus .  
Harry éclata de rire .  
-Pendant quinze ans j'ai imaginé tout ce que je pourrais te dire si je me retrouvais en face de toi ,et maintenant ,je suis dans le même cas que toi ,je ne me rappelle de rien !  
-Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé .  
-Désolé ?Pourquoi es tu désolé ?  
Avant qu'il ait pu répondre ,la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait doucement .  
-Harry ? demanda la voix de Lily .  
Elle entra en refermant la porte derrière elle .  
Elle resta un instant bouche bée .  
-Ca alors ...James ? demanda elle en désignant Harry .  
-Non ,JE suis James . répondit James en rougissant .  
Il se leva et embrassa une Lily stupéfaite .  
Un sourire étincelant apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry ,et ne le quitta pas pendant deux bonnes minutes .  
Ses parents s'aimaient .  
-Harry ,tout le monde te cherche et quelqu'un peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre .murmura Lily .  
-Tu dois reparir dans ton époque ,Harry .  
Harry avait mal au coeur .Il avait retrouvé ses parents si peu de temps ,et il devait déjà les quitter !  
-Je reste avec vous .Je ne vous perdrai pas une seconde fois .Dit résolument Harry .  
-Tu ne nous a jamais perdu ,Harry . murmura Lily .  
James sembla hésiter ,puis il se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit un petit livre rouge étincelant .  
-Ceci te permettra de nous parler quand tu voudras , Harry .  
Mon père me l'a donné quand je suis entré à Poudlard .  
Il permet de communiquer par écrit ,où que ce soit et quand que ce soit .  
Le sourire qui avait pendant un instant disparut des lèvres d'Harry réapparut ,et il prit le petit livre .  
-Vas-y ,maintenant .  
James et Lily sortirent leur baguette et murmurèrent d'une même voix :  
-"Refrectum" .  
Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses parents ,main dans la main en lui souriant avant de se retrouver allongé sur le carrelage froid des toilettes des filles . 


	3. chapitre12

-Harry !Tu vas bien ? s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui .  
Harry se releva péniblement .  
Ron accourut.  
-IL va bien ! leur lança Hermione .  
Ron parut soulagé.  
-James est reparti ;IL voulait te parler .  
-Je l'ai vu .murmura Harry en se frottant le dos .  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta main ? demanda Ron .  
Harry n'avait pas envie de le lui dire .C'était un secret entre ses parents et lui .  
-Oh ,euh ,ce n'est qu'un cahier que James m'a donné ,une sorte de souvenir .  
Sirius n'est pas là ?  
-Il est à Pré-au-lard .Il attend de tes nouvelles . 


	4. chapitre13

Les jours avaient passés .  
Les élèves de l'école étaient revenus et les cours avaient repris .  
Tout le monde s'étonnait du regard mélancolique et lointain qu'avait pris le visage d'Harry ces derniers jours ,mais il ne s'en souciait pas .  
  
-J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor . Je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi mal préparée ,Potter .  
Harry le gratifia d'un si grand sourire que Rogue se sentit exploser de fureur .  
-50 points en moins pour ce sourire ,Potter .  
Mais Harry n'écoutait pas .Ce soir ,il essayerait le carnet .  
La journée passa très vite ,et le soir ,Harry se rendit très tot dans son dortoir ,suivi des yeux par les autres Gryffondors qui s'étonnaient de le voir si renfermé ces derniers temps .  
Harry referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui .  
Il sortit le petit livre écarlate de sa poche où il le gardait toute la journée ,et s'assit sur son lit .  
Il sortit de son sac une plume et de l'encre et ouvrit le livre .  
IL était vide .  
Harry écrivit à la première page :  
-Je suis là .  
Puis il attendit .Rien ne se produisit .  
Il décida d'attendre toute la nuit si il le fallait ;  
Cinq minutes plus tard ,tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés :il dormait .  
  
-Harry ? Réveille-toi ,on a enchantements dans 2 minutes ! s'exclama Ron en regardant sa montre .  
Harry se frotta les yeux en baillant .  
-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ?  
-Tu dormais comme un bébé !  
Harry s'habilla en vitesse ,et tout en se pressant vers la salle d'enchantements,se mit à manger les toasts qu'Hermione lui avait apportés .  
Ce ne fut qu'au milieu du couloir qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris le carnet .  
-Allez-y ,je vous rejoins ! murmura t il à Ron et Hermione  
-Harry ! s'excalama Hermione .  
Tu vas arriver en retard !!  
Mais Harry avait déjà disparu .  
Le carnet était enfoui sous ses couvertures .  
Il le fourra dans sa poche et sortit en trombe du dortoir .  
Le professeur Flitwick le regarda d'un air sévère lorsqu'il bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses ,mais lui permit néanmoins de s'asseoir à sa place .  
Lorsque Harry se fut assis ,il commenca à parler .  
-Ce trimestre sera décisif dans votre étude de la magie .  
A la fin de cette année ,on déterminera les connaissances acquises tout au long de votre scolarité à Poudlard ,et certains de vous (le professeur regarda Neville qui avait baissé la tête ) ont encore des lacunes dans certaines matières ,c'est pourquoi il faudra travailler très dur ce trimestre .  
Nous commencerons donc avec 3 semaines d'avance l'étude des sortilèges d'oubli , qui sont très difficiles à maitriser .  
Hermione regarda anxieusement le professeur .  
-TOut d'abord ,sachez que les sortilèges ne sont pas efficaces sur tous ...  
Harry n'écoutait plus .Il avait sorti le carnet de sa poche et il regarda à l'intérieur .  
" Nous pensons à toi .Lily et James . "  
Un grand sourire éclaira son visage ,et il écrit "Moi ,aussi ,je pense tout le temps à vous ."  
Il attendit quelques instants ,puis ,rien ne se passant ,il referma le carnet et le mit dans sa poche .  
Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui .  
Gêné ,il sourit .  
Ron lui fit quelques gestes lui indiquant qu'il devait aller au tableau .  
Harry se leva en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver .  
-Bien .Je vais donc vous montrer un des sortilèges d'oubli le plus courant ,dont la formule est "Oubliettes" .  
Les élèves répétèrent .  
-Puisque vous êtes volontaire ,mr Potter ,je vais donc vous faire oublier quelque chose que je vais vous dire .  
La main d'Hermione se leva brusquement .  
-Oui ,mrs Granger ?  
-Et si vous lui faisiez oublier plus que la petite phrase ?  
-Excellent problème que mrs Granger vient de soulever .  
C'est là un des problèmes les plus important ,qui dépend du pouvoir magique du sorcier qui le pratique .  
Flitwick sourit .  
-Soyez tranquille ,mr Potter ,vous n'oublierez que la petite phrase .  
Mais Harry était angoissé .Il ne voulait oublier pour rien au monde sa visite dans le passé .  
-La phrase est "Les sortilèges les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs"  
Le professeur Flitwick s'exclama "Oubliettes" .  
Etrangement ,Harry n'avait rien senti .  
D'ailleurs ,il se rappelait très bien la petite phrase .  
-Les sortilèges les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs .répéta Harry .  
Le sotilège Flitwick fronça les sourcils .  
-Nous nous trouvons donc dans un des cas assez rares dont je vous ait parlé.  
Harry n'a pas réagi au sortilège car sa volonté la plus chère et la plus profonde était de ne pas oublier .  
Il a fait preuve d'une telle force de volonté que le sortilège n'a pas agi sur lui .  
Y a il quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pour rien au monde oublier ,Harry ?  
Harry pensa au sourire de sa mère et aux paroles de son père ,et il répondit :  
-Non professeur ,il n'y a rien .  
-Bon ,retournez à votre place .  
Soulagé ,Harry s'assit sous les yeux angoissés de Ron et d'Hermione et impressionnés des autres Gryffondors .  
Il reprit le carnet .IL y avait à présent écrit :  
"Il ne faut pas penser à nous comme ça ,Harry .Il ne fait pas bon de vivre dans le passé .Pense surtout au futur ,il n'attend que toi ."  
Sur le coup ,ces paroles lui parurent égoistes .Ses parents ne comprenaient pas qu'ils lui avaient manqué pendant 15 ans et que maintenant ,il voulait penser à eux ?  
Mais lorsque ,allongé dans son lit ,Harry y repensa ,il se dit qu'ils avaient raison .  
IL devait aller vers le futur ,il n'en n'oublierait pas pour autant ses parents .  
A ce moment entrèrent dans le dortoir Ron et Hermione .  
-Harry ?Est ce qu'on peut te parler ?  
Harry acquiesa .  
-Voilà ,commença Hermione .   
Depuis que tu es rentré ,tu n'es plus toi-même .Alors si tu as un problème ,tu peux nous en parler .Nous sommes tes amis .  
Harry soupira ,et leur raconta tout ce qu'ils lui avaient caché ,à commencer par le cahier . 


End file.
